The overall goals of this work are to bring the technologies of modern electronics, including low cost, mass-market circuitry, custom circuit design, and exotic materials fabrication, to the design and fabrication of detectors and detector support ciruitry for synchrotron radiation (SR) applications. Beam time is required for this effort so that device performance can be characterized over wide spectral ranges, large dynamic ranges, and with the time domain structure characteristic of storage rings. In addition, operation under realistic conditions will lead to detector systems appropriately suited to SR research.